coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 281 (21st August 1963)
Plot A dazed Sheila wanders the streets. Annie and Martha express their outrage to each other about Neil. Len winds Annie up, saying women enjoy being knocked about. Doreen worries for her job. Elsie overhears Ena saying, with reference to Sheila and Neil, that if more women saw their future husbands at their lowest, less would get married and there'd be fewer divorces. Her comments strike a chord. Len meets Elsie on Rosamund Street and demands an answer but she continues to stall him. Doreen is on edge as she wonders what will happen with Neil. Frank warns Neil about Jud Bates. Neil gives Frank a cheque for £25, accepting £20 in cash and leaving the £5 he already owes Frank. Mr Papagopolous rings Emily, making her the manageress and firing Neil. Doreen is ecstatic but Emily realises she'll be the one who has to break the news to him. Harry gets the job at Amalgamated Steel. He breaks the news in the Rovers, ordering drinks all round and Albert stands on a chair to make a speech of congratulation. Walter rehearses Peggy Sue and is note-perfect, much to Dennis's delight but the singer complains he is tired. Neil comes back from a late lunch to the news of his dismissal. He refuses to believe it until he rings Mr Papagopolous himself and hears confirmation. Doreen is pleased to present him with his coat and hat. He leaves, still owing some of the petty cash. Elsie delivers some woollen vests from Gamma Garments to Ena, using it as an excuse to ask her about marriage. Ena tells Elsie how lonely it can be, being old and manless, although she's grown to like her solitude. Back home, Elsie tells Dennis about the proposal. Saying that "Brett Falcon"'s career will mean he will soon move on, Dennis advises her to say ""yes". Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Frank's DIY Shop Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tension at Gamma, and a dilemma at the Tanners *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,379,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes